After the Kiss
by hironohime
Summary: Mei & Rihito fluffs colection based on both manga and drama for those who like this pairing.
1. After The Kiss

**After The Kiss**

* * *

_Author's Note: This is my second fic of Meichan no shitsuji but now it is based on the drama. This fic is a sequel of the last episode in which Rihito and Mei shared their kiss in secret (though in fact Tami caught them). I really love the pairing of Mei & Rihito. So please enjoy the story (^_-)._

* * *

"Rihito, you should not kiss me in this room." Mei complained.

"I'm very sorry for what I have done, Mei sama. I promise I won't do that again." Rihito bowed deeply at his mistress.

"Well… actually I didn't mean to prohibit you from doing that because you know…I…err…umm…" She bit her lip.

"I beg your pardon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I like the way you kiss me!" She said out loud before hiding herself inside her thick bed-cover. Rihito smiled then he sneaked into the bedcover and found his mistress hugging both of her legs with a red face.

"Mei sama." He said.

"What do you want?" She asked skittishly as she distracted her look away from him.

"Since today is Friday night I would like to invite you on a date."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd like you to accompany me on a…err…date." He repeated nervously.

"What if the school found out?"

"I guarantee that they won't find out because we'll be in disguise."

"In what?!" She gave him a look of doubt.

"Leave it to me, Mei sama." He bowed to her before entering his room to pick up things for his plan.

"Rihito, you're a genius!" She said with a loud voice.

"Shhh!, Mei sama. Yamada sama and her butler will wake up and catch us." She covered her mouth and nodded.

"The helicopter will be arriving in ten minutes." He glanced at his wrist clock. She stared at him from head to toe. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black skeleton pattern under a black jacket with skeleton shaped chain decoration on his right chest pocket. His ears are equipped with several silver earrings and he has dyed some part of his raven hair in red by using the temporary hair color.

On the other hand she is wearing a long straight black wig and is dressed in a gothic Lolita fashion. She glanced at her black one-piece dress, black Boston bag and low heel black boots. She wanted to wear high heel boots but he stopped her because he was worry that she may trip over her own legs.

"Let's go, Mei sama." He offered his right hand and she placed hers in it. Then they rushed to the helicopter that was parked several meters from the main entrance of the Ombura dormitory.

* * *

"Hold on firmly, Mei sama." He said while strengthening his grip on her hand.

"Off with the courtesy, Rihito. We're not at school."

"I'm sorry, Mei." He blushed at his own words because it was his first time to call her first name off with the courtesy. Mei thought that to go for a walk on Friday night at Harajuku surely was a bad idea. The crowd nearly squeezed her to death. Fortunately her lovely and loyal butler was trying his best in protecting her.

"Let's eat dinner somewhere." He said while searching for the nearest restaurant.

"I'm still not hungry. Could you take me to the game arcade instead?"

"My pleasure, this way please." He smiled and led the way. They headed to the nearest game arcade and entered the place. Mei concentrated on getting her favorite stuffed animal by using the UFO catcher machine.

"Rihito, I want that cute white little lamb." She pointed at her target.

"Hmm… it's quite difficult but I'll try my best." He inserted a hundred yen coin and started to move the catcher. He moved it far to the north then a bit to the east. In the end he tapped the "catch" button quickly and the catcher got his target.

"Oh my God, you're a professional!" She said happily.

"Here you go." He handed her the stuffed animal.

"You should teach me how to do it." She said while hugging the stuffed animal cheerfully.

"I'm afraid that I can't teach you."

"Why?"

"Because if I teach you how to do it, you won't need my help anymore and I don't want that to happen." He smirked.

"You stingy!" She laughed out loud and punched his right arm slightly.

"I don't want that stupid frog, Aoyama!. Get me the teddy bear."

"I'm so sorry, Rika sama. I'll try again." Mei and Rihito stared at each other before examining a couple dressed in punk rock fashion across them.

"Rika!" Mei called the girl.

"Mei!. What are you doing here?" The curly haired girl nearly jumped out of surprise.

"The same question goes to you." Mei placed a hand on her waist.

"I err... well… you know..." Rika turned her gaze to her butler.

"Me and Rika sama went to buy some clothes at La Fore fashion building." Aoyama concluded.

"How about you guys?. Don't tell me that both of you are dating." Rika smirked.

"If I said yes what would you do then?. Reporting me and Rihito to the headmaster?" Mei asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't think I could spend my free time to do such thing." Mei smiled when she heard her words.

"Don't get me wrong, Mei. I didn't do that for the sake of you and your butler." Rika grunted.

"Thank you, Rika," Said Mei in a happy tone.

"Let's get going, Aoyama. I'm starving to death." Rika pulled the sleeve of Aoyama's jacket.

"Yes, Rika sama. I'll guide you to the nearest first class Italian restaurant." The curly haired butler followed his mistress to the exit door after bowing at Mei and Rihito.

"They sure make a good couple. Don't you think so?" Mei placed two fingers below her chin.

"Yes, certainly. But I think we are a better couple compared to them." Rihito replied firmly. She laughed at his words."You sure are a hate-to-lose person, Rihito."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled.

"Let's take a photo sticker as a memorial of our first date." She hugged his right arm and dragged him to the nearest photo sticker machine.

"I'm very sorry to tell you but this is my first time to use this machine." He started to examine the machine from corner to corner.

"What?, you were born and raised in this country right?" Mei scratched her head as she gave her butler a look of disbelief.

"Yes, indeed. Unfortunately, I was transferred to the butler school in England from junior high school until high school." Rihito let out a heavy sigh.

"I see. Let me show you how to use it then. First insert four hundred yen coins there." She pointed at the coin hole located at the lower part of the machine.

"Okay." He said while inserting four pieces of a hundred yen coins clumsily.

"Then choose what kind of background you like." She continued. He scratched his head before he began to choose various backgrounds.

"Done."

"Okay, now look at the camera and smile." Suddenly he circled his arms on her waist and nibbled at her shoulder. Her body jolted and she was going to push him away when she heard the shutter sound.

"What was that for?!" She glared at him with her red face.

"Err... I was trying to add some entertainment by acting as a vampire." He answered and showed her his evil smile.

"You!" Mei gritted her teeth.

"Be prepared for the next shot." He pointed at the camera. She took this as her change for revenge. In a speed of light she circled her arms on his neck and planted a smooch on his left cheek.

"Mei…" He flushed.

"That's your reward for teasing me." She poked her tongue on him and ran away.

* * *

"Please slow down your eating pace if you don't want to end up chocking." Rihito stared anxiously at his mistress.

"The time limit is ninety minutes and we should not waste it." Mei continued bringing food to her mouth as fast as she could. She really hates to lose money because she was raised in a poor family.

"Do you often eat at this buffet style restaurant?" Rihito examined his surroundings.

"I used to go on weekends when I was in junior high school with Mame shiba and Natsumi." Mei answered after taking a gulp of her orange juice. Rihito let out a big and heavy sigh.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mei asked confusedly.

"Not at all. It's just that I envy Kento because he shared a lot of beautiful memories with you." He placed his chin on his right hand palm and looked away.

"I'll share more beautiful memories with you so don't have to be jealous of him."

"That's very kind of you." He said still with his eyes looking away from her.

"You have meat sauce smear on your cheek." She stretched her arms and started to clean his cheek with a tissue paper.

"Uh…oh…. thank you." He replied clumsily.

"This chicken rice is yummy, take a bite of it." She brought a spoonful of rice to his mouth and he ate it.

"Oh!, how romantic!. Why don't you do the same thing to me, Nezu?"

"At your service, Fujiko." Mei and Rihito turned their heads to the left and found Fujiko and her butler Nezu there.

"Natsume sama, why on earth?" Rihito choked his food and began to cough continuously.

"Oh my God!, are you okay?" Mei scrubbed his back and let him drank a sip of mineral water.

"Oops!, we're sorry for ruining the romantic atmosphere." Nezu chanted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Mei while her hands still scrubbing Rihito's back.

"Well, we come to eat here every week because I love the food here." Fujiko explained.

"Fujiko, you wouldn't…"

"Don't worry about that, Mei. I won't tell anyone that you were on a date with your butler. Anyway, I should be going because my grandpa just called me. Have fun!" Fujiko waved her hand and left the place.

"Enjoy your time." Nezu winked before following his mistress.

"Geez, I didn't know that this city is a dating place of St. Lucia's students." Mei held her breath.

"Nor did I." Rihito replied after adjusting his breath.

* * *

"This is my first time to see the real Tokyo Tower this close." Mei said while stretching her arms. It seemed like Rihito has found a park near Tokyo Tower so they are now sitting side by side on a leisure sheet admiring the beautiful tower. Besides them there were some couples kissing and hugging as if the whole world is theirs.

"To tell you the truth this is also my first time to see the real Tokyo Tower." Rihito stared at the tall monument far beyond.

"I really had fun today, Rihito. Thanks to you." Mei placed her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." He moved his left arm and hugged her shoulder.

"Rihito."

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"A love between butler and mistress is known as pseudo love which means it is not real and will end up with an uncured heartbreak."

"But, Rihito…I…" He placed his forefinger on her lips and glanced at her.

"I don't care about the so-called kind of love because to be honest I love you from the bottom of my heart and I'm sure that my feeling towards you is real. I felt my heart aching each time I saw you writing a letter for Kento and I have no confidence to hide my true feeling." He claimed seriously.

"Rihito…"

"I love you, Mei and I'm glad that I've met you." He tilted her chin up and placed his lips fully on hers. She pulled his head gently to deepen the kiss. He nibbled at her lips to ask for an entrance. She allowed him. They began the tongue battling in her mouth. He hugged her closer and continued kissing her as if tomorrow never comes. He broke the kiss when he felt her hands pounding on his chest asking for fresh air to breathe. She placed the photo sticker inside she took today in a photo frame and sat on her bed.

"Is there anything I could do for you, Mei sama?" Rihito asked politely.

"I want you to sleep beside me tonight."

"Excuse me?" Rihito raised an eyebrow.

"I said I want to sleep side by side with you tonight so go change your suits into pajamas."

"But…."

"This is an order, Rihito."

"I'll be back in five minutes." Rihito headed towards his room to get change.

_Five minutes later_

He came back with his light blue stripped pajamas and stood in front of her. She flipped her bedcover and allowed him to lie beside her. She could feel his warm body next to her.

"Where is my goodnight kiss?" She asked. Quickly he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Not that one, baka!" He showed an evil grin before he planted a kiss on her lips and nibbled at her neck causing her to suppress a weak moan.

"S…stop that, Rihito." She scolded him tensely.

"You're mine and I'll never let you go." He caressed the kiss mark on her neck.

"What a straitjacket butler."

"Whatever." She leaned closer and placed a smooch on his forehead.

"Even my parents did not give me that." He said with blushing face.

"I thought each parents in this world do that to their kids."

"Not mine. They were too busy with Kento because he has poor health." She caught a sad look on both of his brown eyes.

"I'll do it for your everyday from now on if you want to." She pulled him closer to her and caressed his raven hair gently. He planted his face on the crook of her neck and smelled her scent before falling asleep.

* * *

__**To Be Continued**


	2. Christmas Present

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rihito placed the last dish on the dish drainer and stretched both of his hands. He took off his apron and dumped it into the washing machine. He was about to press the start button to start washing when his saw his mistress peeking from the window.

"Rihito san, I'll be back at six so I want dinner ready to be served on that time." She said with a bright smile.

"Leave it to me." He replied with confidence as always.

"See you later." She waved her hand.

"See you later, Mei sama." He smiled at her. A month has passed since his mistress started to do her so-called weekend activity. He did ask her about what exactly she is doing every weekend but she said that she'll explain everything when the time comes. Rihito pressed the start button and kept staring at the washing machine. He noticed that his mistress is hiding something from him. Suddenly the thought of Mei having love affair with other guy somewhere in the town crossed his mind. Rihito shrugged his head and calmed himself. He glanced at the window and watched the glistening snow outside while waiting for the washing machine to finish its duty.

"Rihito kun, do you have any idea for the Christmas event next week?" Kiba asked while examining the thick proposals in front of him.

_Silence _

"He's talking to you, Shibata." Nezu elbowed Rihito on his rib. He nearly jumped off his chair due to surprise but fortunately he managed to stay cool as always.

"I think we need more decorations at the main gate." Rihito replied.

"Well, let's work on it today then because we're running out of time. As you all know the event will be held the day after tomorrow." Kiba claimed.

"I'm afraid that I can't help because I have to prepare dinner for Rika sama." Aoyama replied while cutting the decoration paper.

"You're not the only one who does that job here." Daimon complained after he placed a huge Christmas tree at the center of the room.

"He's right." Kanzaki added while playing with his survival knife.

"Listen to me, guys. All of you are required to deal with the decorations. I'll meet you all at the main entrance on six sharp. Anyway, don't worry about preparing dinner to your mistress because I've arranged the nearest Italian restaurant to deliver first class dinner box to their room on that time. I don't want to hear any other excuses. That's all for today's meeting!. Butlers dismissed!" Kiba concluded and packed his things harshly before leaving the meeting room then slammed the door behind him.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kiba san?. He looked kinda disturbed." Aoyama asked with a confused look.

"He probably had a fight with Izumi sama." Daimon answered.

"I heard that his grilled fish for breakfast burnt because he forgot to adjust the heat." Kanzaki added while throwing his knifes to the wall. Daimon and Aoyama laughed out loud together.

"Kanzaki san!, stop playing survival game and start decorate the Christmas tree." Kiba told his senior butler. Kanzaki gave a heavy sigh before starting to pick up some colorful bell from the decoration kit box.

"Daimon and Aoyama!" Kiba glared at his juniors. Both of the targets started to tremble in fear.

"I need more paper decorations and you only have an hour to finish them."

"Y-yes, sir!" Daimon and Aoyama replied anxiously.

"Let's go to the main gate, Rihito kun." Kiba said as he headed toward the exit door. Rihito took some paper decorations with him before following Kiba. When they arrived at the main gate, Kiba took some of the paper Rihito brought and started to put them on the edge of the main gate. Rihito stretched out the cable of Christmas tiny lamps and circled them around the gate.

"Rihito kun, your cell phone." Kiba pointed at Rihito's blackberry phone on the ground. Rihito placed the huge red bell decoration on the ground and took his phone.

"Yes, Shibata's speaking."

"It's me."

"Mei sama."

"I need to talk to you right now so would you please come to our room?"

"Certainly. I'll try to be there as soon as possible." Rihito pushed the off button on his phone.

"Is something wrong with Mei sama?" Kiba asked.

"She said that she wants to talk to me face to face." Rihito replied.

"You should go then."

"But we haven't finished with the decoration yet."

"Don't worry about that. You should be there when your mistress needs you the most." Kiba smiled at the younger butler in front of him.

"Thank you, Kiba san. I'll make sure I'll be back as soon I could." Rihito gave a deep bow before rushing his way back to the Ombura dormitory.

* * *

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mei sama." Rihito said after closing the door behind him.

"No problem." replied Mei who is sitting on her bed. Rihito came closer to his mistress and found her left hand bleeding.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked in panic.

"I broke a water glass and its pieces scattered on my left hand." She replied. He took the first aid box, pulled out a disinfectant medicine and treated her injury carefully. He has done putting bandages on her scars and was about to ask her how she got hurt when suddenly he felt warm tear drops spotting his right hand.

"Mei sama?" He glanced at her face anxiously.

"Rihito san, am I useless?" She sobbed.

"Of course not. Who said that terrible word to you?" He wrapped both of her hands with his.

"Someone. You know I…" She was about to continue her word when he leaned forward and gave her a warm embrace.

"Don't force yourself." He whispered.

"Rihito san…" She circled her arms on his waist and cried painfully as if tomorrow never comes. Rihito placed a small towel on his mistress forehead. Mei has been running a high fever and the doctor said it was caused by stress and overworked. He remembered that some hours ago she was crying as if there is no tomorrow. He caressed her brown locks while glancing at her. Both of her eyes are closed tightly and she was breathing uneasily. He could see the trace of tears on her slightly red cheek. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Rihito san…" She muttered.

"Mei sama, I'm sorry to wake you up." He apologized hastily.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Sorry. I don't feel that I could eat anything right now."

"I'll make you something to drink then." He was about to head towards the kitchen when she grabbed his left hand.

"Please stay here with me." She pleaded. Rihito turned back and sat beside the bed wrapping his mistress right hand with his for the second time on the day.

"Rihito san."

"Yes?"

"I've been doing part time job as waitress at a small café and the owner told me that I'm useless because I made a lot of mistakes. I was supposed to work until tomorrow but I got fired yesterday." Rihito frowned and remained silent. He just couldn't find any words to comfort his mistress.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about this earlier." She muttered bitterly.

"It's okay, Mei sama. Anyway, would you tell me your purpose of doing part time job?" She smiled and pointed at a small box wrapped in green and decorated neatly with a big red ribbon placed on her study desk. The card glued on top of it says "To Rihito san from Mei". Rihito held his breathe. He was too busy taking care of his mistress that he didn't notice his Christmas present.

"Can I open it?"

"Sure, go on." Rihito ripped the package and opened the small box. He saw a sheep shaped silver necktie clip. He gasped in amusement

"I'm sorry that I could only afford to buy the silver one." She said sadly.

"I love it. Thank you so much, Mei sama." He smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Rihito san. I'm glad to have you here by my side when I needed you the most." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure." He leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

The next day Mei opened her eyes lazily then jumped off her bed.

"Mei sama, you shouldn't jump like that." Rihito's voiced surprised her and she nearly tripped over her feet.

"I'm sorry, Rihito san. It's just I feel much better than yesterday."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Anyway, I'm going for the Christmas party today."

"We still have two hours until the party. I'll help you with the preparation."

"Thank you."

_Half an hour later_

"Oh my God, I look so gorgeous that I could kiss myself." Mei said while staring at her shadow reflected in the mirror.

"I didn't know that you could say such narcissistic words." He laughed.

"You should blame this wonderful light blue dress." Rihito equipped a silver pendant with a heart shaped red sapphire on Mei's neck.

"It's my Christmas present for you."

"Thank you so much, Rihito san!" She beamed cheerfully and gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad that you like it." He whispered to hear ear while caressing her brown locks.

"I'm happy that you remembered my favorite stone."

"How could I forget?"

"Anyway, I'm using the lip cream you gave me several years ago." Mei pointed at her luscious pink lips with glee. He smiled and cupped her face with both of his hands. Then he leaned forward to press his lips on hers gently.

"We shall go now, Mei sama." She nodded still in amusement and her face turned as red as a boiled crab.

* * *

"What took you so long, Mei?" Miruku complained.

"I was redoing my make up at the rest room." Mei dumped her make up poach to her bag.

"Since when did you start to do that kind of girly thing?" Miruku placed a hand on her waist.

"None of your business." Mei poked her tongue out.

"By the way, what a nice pendant you have there." Said Fujiko who just came out from the entrance door.

"Thanks, it's my Christmas present from Rihito san."

"How lovely! Nezu chin only gave me a muffler which is so disappointing." Fujiko complained while grinning at her butler who stood just a few meters from her.

"Anyway, Shibata I wonder why your lips look redder than usual." Said Nezu who just ignored the scary grin from her mistress. Rihito wiped his lips harshly with the back of his white gloves. Miruku and Fujiko grinned at the blushing Mei.

"You know the most difficult thing is to put the lipstick on again after having a kiss." Rika added with a smirk.

"Ladies, how about we continue to talk about the details at our reserved table?" Izumi concluded with a smile.

"So, did you confess your love to Rihito san?" Miruku asked.

"I did it several times in the past so I don't thing that I should say it again now." Mei replied lazily as she put a spoonful of chocolate fudge into her mouth.

"You should explain to him that he's the one you chose not his little brother." Fujiko added while sipping her grape juice.

"Why the heck does Mameshiba have to come out in this topic?" Mei grunted.

"That's because you were kissing him twice and didn't reject him at all." Miruku claimed.

"I don't know it just happened and everything just went blur." Mei protested.

"You know what, I think of friendship that ended in love relationship is only a family love." Rika said.

"Could you explain your hypothesis, Rika?" Izumi asked with curiosity.

"It's because you've been through happy times and hard times together in a long period the feeling you have toward each other is family love not real love."

"Family love?" Asked the rest.

"Well, I bet all of you here have spent the longest time in your life with your family members. You express your appreciation toward them by skin ship sometimes and kiss is a part of it. In some countries it is common for parents and kids to kiss on the lips." Rika explained.

"Eeeewww!" Miruku said with disgusted tone.

"Yuck!, I'd rather kiss a pig instead." Tami added.

"I'd rather kiss Nezu chin instead." Fujiko said with a big smile.

"Anyway, did you feel butterflies in your stomach when you kissed Kento?" Asked Rika. Mei shrugged her head.

"There you go. You didn't even plead for more kiss like what you did to Rihito san during our school trip to Shibuya."

"What?, did you see me crying at that time?" Mei raised from her seat with both eyes widened in shock.

"Well, in fact I didn't but Tami hime told me the details. Didn't you, Tami hime?" Rika gave her an evil smile.

"Yup!" Tami replied still with her mouth full of food.

"Attention everyone." Sister Rose's voice from the school speakers cut off the girls talk.

"Here comes the mood crasher." Fujiko let out a big sigh.

"As your Christmas present I allow you to spend private time with your butler until midnight. You can have Christmas date at our school's amusement park, museum and so on but you're not allowed to go outside from the school. You will hear the sound of school chime when midnight comes and I want all of you to be back to your dorms at that time."

"It's your chance, Mei. Now go before you regret it!" Miruku screamed cheerfully and pushed Mei hard on the back.

* * *

Rihito stared at his mistress who is sitting in front of him inside the Ferris wheel car. She really looked beautiful in her light blue dress and it is a torture for him to sit across each other for less than a meter distance.

"Rihito san." A familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, Mei sama?"

"I didn't ask for Mameshiba to kiss me so it was totally his intention."

"I see." Rihito replied while turning his gaze away to the scenery across the window.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why did you look away?" She complained.

"It's because I'm not feeling well." He replied lazily.

"Did you catch a cold?" Mei leaned forward and touched his forehead. She tripped over her feet but fortunately Rihito caught her hand and pulled her closer so she's now sitting on his lap.

"It's okay, I got you." She leaned forward to his broad chest. She could hear the sound of his heartbeat.

"M-Mei sama….."

"Rihito san, you are the one I love not Mameshiba." He doubted his ears for what he has just heard.

"Mei sama..."

"I know that I'm not as beautiful and elegant like Lucia sama but I'll do my best to be in the same level so you won't be disappointed."

"You don't have to do that. I love you just the way you are, Mei sama." He circled his arms on her shoulders and drew her closer. Mei gasped and turned her head up to see her butler's face clearly. He was slightly blushing.

"Rihito san…" She replied with glassy eyes. He wiped her tears with the back of his hand and crushed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and circled her hands behind his head. His lips were warm in contrast with his cold hands. His kiss was all she ever wanted to have. She recalled that she was saved by his kiss from Shinobu's brainwashing words and hydrated her from thirst during her survival at the desert. She smiled at him when he broke the kiss and he smiled back before kissing the tip of her nose.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	3. Artificial Love doesn't exist

**After The Kiss 3**

* * *

_Author's Note: This one is taken from the drama when Mei quitted from the school because she was afraid that Shiori will harm her classmates with major changes for the sake of Mei & Rihito pairing! (LOL). Don't blame me, I'm one of their fanatic fans (^_-)V. _

* * *

Rihito held his breath and stared at the ceiling above him. It's already a quarter past midnight and he still couldn't sleep. He's not the type of person who often suffers from insomnia and he is confident enough that he could sleep everywhere even in deep jungle with a sleeping bag on the hard soil. Something has been bothering him since yesterday and it was all because the words said by Kento on the phone.

"_I don't care if I misunderstood what I feel. I don't care that people call it artificial love because I'm sober enough to admit that I love Mei from the bottom of my heart."_

His little brother's high pitched voice echoed in his mind. Rihito strengthened his fist and punched his bed slightly because he was afraid that he might break it. He got pissed off himself for having no courage to admit his true feeling toward his mistress just because he was concerned about his pride as an S rank butler. He put all unnecessary feelings in quarantine as if they were dangerous criminals. He was serving Shiori in his younger days but he thinks of her as his mistress and he didn't have any intention to be involved in an intimate relationship with her.

Mei Shinonome was the first person who could draw the special feelings from his frozen heart and he realized that the world looks better whenever she is around. Rihito opened his room door and walked into his mistress room. It was clean and empty because she has packed all her belongings and went back to Shikoku three days ago while he chose to stay at the Ombura dormitory and waited for her to come home. Rihito held his breath and stared at his surroundings. He couldn't concentrate on any of his job since his mistress left and he didn't even recall at what time he took his meal. Rihito glanced at his wrist watch before rushing his way to the exit door.

* * *

The next day Mei was walking along the beach with her childhood friend, Kento Shibata.

"Hey, udon glasses. You shouldn't be upset because you really look uglier than ever and I'm afraid that even the gorillas at Ueno zoological park will laugh out their asses on you." Kento teased his friend and kept a distance from her to be prepare for her deathly punches and kicks.

_One minute_

_Two minutes _

He sighed when she didn't react to his rude joke.

"Mei…" He called her name anxiously. The short hair girl turned her head toward him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Mei asked. Kento stared at the girl in front of him and gave her a look of doubt before walking passed her.

"Mameshiba, where are you going?" She tried to stop him but he was just too fast to be caught.

"Home, of course. Where else should I go?" He grunted.

"Did I do something wrong that make you angry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing particularly." Kento snorted although deep inside his heart he wanted to smack her head for being so dense to her own feeling. They have been friends from elementary school until junior high but he has never seen her being so occupied her own thoughts. Kento was about to walk further when he saw someone blocking his way.

"Mameshiba, why are you…ouch!" Mei rubbed her forehead. She bumped on him because all of sudden he stopped walking. Mei turned her gaze ahead and gasped when she saw a familiar figure in front of her.

"Good afternoon, Mei sama." The taller figure bowed politely at her. It was the voice that called her name desperately in her recent dreams. A voice that comforted her when she was crying as if tomorrow never comes at her parents broken house on a rainy night. A voice her hearts has been longing for no matter how hard she refuses to admit the fact.

"What do you want?. I've told you that you are no longer my butler and I'm no longer your mistress." She looked away from him so he won't notice her expression because, she knew that her face was too honest.

"I came here to pick you up so that we can go back together to Saint Lucia." Rihito explained.

"Don't make me repeat the same phrase again. I'm not changing my mind and I think that you're just wasting your time. Let's go, Mameshiba." Mei walked passed Rihito and Kento followed her.

"I will be waiting at the bus stop of the nearest station." Rihito continued. Mei bit her lips and hastily proceeded her way to Natsumi's house.

* * *

Mei rolled over to the right uneasily and found Natsumi sleeping save and sound. She rolled back to her proper position and glanced at the ceiling. She never had sleeping problem and she often slept in class during the lecture when she was a junior high student. Slowly she woke up and grabbed her jacket from the hangar before heading toward the front door. The wind was cold but she didn't care at all. The thought of her classmates occupied her mind and when she realized she was standing in front of a bus stop of the nearest train station. She let out a big sigh and was about to leave the place when she saw someone in black suits lying helplessly on the ground.

"Hey!, are you okay?" She walked closer and shocked when she saw the scenery in front of her. Rihito was lying with both eyes closed and he didn't budge. She put all her strength to her hands and managed to lift him up into sitting position. She put a hand on his forehead but soon retreated because it was as cold as an ice. The temperature was below four degrees and he was not wearing his coat. She took her cell phone from the pocket and made an emergency call to the nearest hospital.

She took his right hand and gave a relief sigh when she found his weak pulse. She rose up one hand when she saw the ambulance. Two medical crews carefully moved his weak body to a temporary bed and told Mei to get into the ambulance. Mei stared anxiously as the medical crews started to put a drip injection and an oxygen mask on her butler.

"His body temperature is too low. Put some more blankets." The elder crew told his partner. The junior crew quickly covered Rihito's body with a thick blanket and was about to put some more when an emergency sound echoed inside the car.

"He has stopped breathing!. Hand me the AED!" The medical crew yelled out loud. Mei moved her body closer to the bed so she could take a closer look.

"Rihito!, I won't forgive you if you die here. Do you hear me?" She spoke out anxiously. Rihito's body jolted from the electric shock but still there was no sign of breathing.

"Rihito… please…don't leave me." Tear drops slipped from her eyes and fell onto his cheek. Mei looked up to the machine above her when she heard a different sound coming and let up a relief sigh when the monitor showed Rihito's breathing sign.

"Please have a rest at the waiting space while we bring him to the emergency room. The doctor will let you know about his condition as soon as possible." The younger medical crew said when they arrived in front of the hospital.

"I understand. Thank you very much." Mei bowed politely at the life savers before she got out the car and proceeded to the entrance door.

* * *

"Miss Shinonome." Mei turned her head at the left and found a middle aged male doctor stood about a meter far from her.

"Yes." She rose from the bench.

"It seemed that Mister Shibata has not taken a proper meal and proper sleep for some days and his broken rib has caused internal bleeding but we took care of him so you don't need to be worry about that."

"Thank you, doctor."

"You can go to his room now because he is awake." Mei bowed at the doctor before heading to the hospital room. She stood in front of the door with Rihito's name written on the name plate and knocked three times.

"Come in." Mei pushed the door to the right and walked in. She found Rihito in hospital pajamas sitting on his bed while a drip injection is equipped on his left arm.

"Mei sama, I will get change as soon as possible." Rihito who didn't expect the sudden visit immediately sat up. He was about to climb down the bed and grabbed his jacket when he felt dizzy. Mei smiled before she pushed his shoulders gently back to his proper position.

"Never mind about that. You should get some rest."

"Thank you, Mei sama." He leaned back to his back.

"So, would you tell me what happened exactly?" Mei sat at a small chair beside his bed.

"I was attacked by a number of people dressed in black with face cover equipped on the way. I managed to reach the bus stop and was waiting there for about an hour and the next thing I know I was brought here." He explained. Mei bit her lip as she took his right hand and wrapped it with hers. If only she did not snap off his hand and listened to his words before leaving the dormitory he won't be lying at the hospital bed.

"Mei sama…" Rihito called her name confusedly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Forgive me for being rude, Mei sama." He said before the pulled her into a warm embrace. She was surprised by his sudden action but didn't resist at all.

"Mei sama."

"Hmm?"

"I will be participating in the duel with Lucia the day after tomorrow so please don't cancel it."

"Your injury is quite serious and you might die." She protested.

"Please believe me, Mei sama. I promise that I won't let you down." He placed both hands at her shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. Mei stared at her butler and let out a heavy sigh.

"I trust you so make sure that you don't betray my trust." She claimed.

"Thank you." He cupped her face with both hands and leaned forward. Mei caught the sight of his long eyelashes and his charcoal orbs. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips fully on hers. It was warm because of his high fever. She circled her hands on his neck while he pulled her head toward him to deepen their kiss. It was a long kiss as if they were checking each other's body temperature. Rihito broke the kiss and gave a peck on her forehead. Mei placed her head on his chest and breathed his scent.

"Time to eat dinner and drink your medicine, Shibata san." Said a nurse from the entrance door. Mei quickly pulled herself away from her butler and sat back on the chair. The nurse placed a small dining table above Rihito's lap and placed a tray full of food on it. He took the cup of corn pottage and drank it. He was about to take his medicine when Mei stopped his hands.

"Eat properly, Rihito. The doctor told me that you haven't been eating and sleeping properly for days." She said.

"I don't feel like eating anything right now." He sighed. Mei placed her hand at his forehead. It was warm and she noticed that he was shivering so she agreed for him to drink his medicine and take some rest.

"Should I tell you bedtime stories?" She teased him.

"I would appreciate it if you tell the stories while sleeping beside me." Rihito removed the bar of his bed and moved to the right showing an empty space beside him.

"I accept on one condition." Mei smiled.

"Please mention it."

"If you dare to do some perverted things to me I'll smack you down like a professional wrestler."

"Confirmed." He replied with a smile. Mei took off her shoes and climbed on the bed before laying down beside him.

"Once upon a time in a tiny and ragged castle lived a princess." She started.

"Tiny and ragged castle?" Rihito chuckled.

"Shut up and listen." She snapped at him.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"The princess lost her parents in a traffic accident and she refused all help from her friends because she believes that she can live by her own." She continued. Rihito didn't say a word and kept listening to his mistress.

"One day from out of nowhere a prince dressed in black came to her and said that he will do his best to serve her. At first she was annoyed by his presence that she mocked him continuously to keep him away from her but finally she realized that it wasn't his presence that annoyed her." Rihito gave Mei a confused look.

"She felt her heart leaped when she met him for the first time but she was afraid that he might not feel the same way. The mocking and rough attitudes were her best efforts to keep her heart from scattering."

"Mei sama…" Rihito grabbed both her shoulders.

"She has lost her family all in one day and she knew that she doesn't have enough strength to be left alone again so she worked hard to keep heart away from falling in love but she couldn't." She muttered weakly.

"Please stop, Mei sama." He begged her.

"She made him suffer from a serious injury because she refused to trust him wholeheartedly so she… " Mei was about to continue when Rihito placed a forefinger on her mouth.

"The love between mistress and butler is strictly prohibited so unfortunately we cannot do things that ordinary couples do but I just want you to know that…." He stopped for a while. She glanced at him while he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I love you, Mei sama and I thank destiny or whatever that brought us together." He confessed. Tears escaped from her eyes wetting her slightly blushing cheeks. He wiped her tears with his thumbs and placed his forehead on hers.

"You're burning." She giggled as she cupped his cheek with a hand.

"I won't burn you so you don't have to worry about that." He replied. Mei leaned forward and kissed him fully on his lips. Rihito didn't expect her sudden move so his eyes remained open. She was about to break the kiss when he drew her closer and nibbled at her lower lip. She let out a weak moan and he took the chance to slip his tongue in as he began to lavish his affection on her.

* * *

**To be Continued**


	4. Driving Date

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Rihito has just finished hanging all the laundry when his mistress came in with a happy smile on her face.

"Welcome home, Mei sama."

"Good evening, Rihito san. I just borrowed a DVD from Fujiko so let's watch it after dinner."

"Do you mind to tell me what the movie is?"

"It's SAW 4."

"I thought you hate thriller movie."

"Well, as a matter of fact I do but since Fujiko said that it's a great movie I'm curious about it."

"I see."

"Anyway, I want you to change into pajama before we watch the DVD."

"But, Mei sama…"

"I feel uncomfortable to be the only one who dressed in pajama so would you do me a favor for tonight, please." She pleaded.

"Certainly." He bowed at her after a moment that seemed like forever.

"Sit here." She flipped over her blanket and pointed at the empty space beside her on the bed.

"Mei sama, I'm afraid that…"

"It's an order, Rihito san."

"Certainly." He moved closer and sat beside her. He could smell the fruity scent of her shampoo and he felt his heartbeat pace turned faster than the usual. She pushed the play button toward the DVD player and the movie started. Rihito didn't budge even for once during some scary scenes. On the other hand, his mistress was trembling badly.

"Kyaaa!" She hugged him when she saw the scene where a large amount of blood was shown. Rihito who wasn't prepared for her action lost his balance and fell with his back first to the bed. The remote control was dropped to the floor and accidentally the stop button got hit. Her face is only several inches far from his and she was gripping his arms to keep her balance.

Rihito brushed his mistress brown locks before he sealed her lips in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and changed his position so he's now on top of her before he crushed his lips on hers again for the second time that day. He nibbled at her lower lips to ask for entrance and she allowed him. He started to explore her mouth with his tongue. Still not breaking the kiss, he linked both of his hands with hers as she moved them above her head. She let out a weak moan toward his action and he broke the kiss.

"Rihito san…" Her voice brought him back to reality and he blushed red when he realized that his right hand has slipped under her pajama shirt.

"Forgive me." He was about to rise up and leave the bed when she stopped him.

"I don't mind at all, Rihito san."

"Mei sama…"

"I believe that to consume love together is one of the stage I must clear to be an excellent lady. Just make sure that you'll be gentle and use protection, okay?" She bit her lips nervously.

"I promise that I won't do you any harm." He leaned forward and started to unbutton her pajama.

"Mei!, give me some snacks!" Yelled Tami as she broke the wooden floor just a foot far from where Mei's bes is located and and climbed up. Both of the crime suspects covered themselves below the thick blanket and pretended that they were sleeping.

* * *

_The next morning_

"Thanks for the DVD, Fujiko." Mei handed the DVD she borrowed at the class.

"Don't mention it. Anyway, did something good happen to you?" Fujiko asked as she took the DVD and tossed it into her bag.

"Why are you asking that?" Mei scratched her head.

"Because you look prettier than yesterday." Fujiko smirked and stared at her friend from head to toe.

"It's just your imagination." Mei snapped at her and turned her head to the opposite side to hide her blushing face.

"Hey Shibata, if I'm not mistaken it seemed like you look sexier than before." said Nezu while examining the younger butler who stood beside him.

"I'm afraid that you might be wrong, Nezu san." Rihito replied with a cold voice.

"I think I smell something fishy here." Daimon added.

"I like fish!. Kanzaki, I want you to cook fish for tonight dinner." Tami said with a loud voice.

"I'm afraid that Daimon was talking about different fish, Tami Hime." Kanzaki replied while fixing his glasses.

"A dangerous fish, I suppose." Aoyama smirked.

"If you have any problem to discuss with me I'm available during lunch." Rihito glared at the curly butler in front of him.

"I can solve it myself so never mind about that." Aoyama turned his look to the opposite direction.

"Okay girls, please move to the changing room as soon as possible. We don't have enough time until the physical education lecture." Izumi announced as she stood up from her chair and took her bag with her.

"Here's your sweat suit, Mei sama." Rihito handed his mistress a gray sweat suit with Saint Lucia school mark on the upper left.

"Thank you." She took the suit and joined her friends at the changing room.

"Anyway, what's today's lecture?" Miruku asked.

"Horseback riding." Izumi answered shortly.

"Awesome!" Mei smiled happily.

"At least it's much better than the eagle training." Rika added while opening the front door of changing room.

"Well, I know how much you hate that lecture since Izumi's eagle shitted on your sweat shirt." Miruku chuckled. Rika gave her death glare at Miruku while the twin tailed girl poked out her tongue at her opponent.

"Mei, are you sure that something good didn't happen to you yesterday?" Asked Fujiko.

"How many times should I tell you that nothing happened?" Mei grunted while removing her black uniform and put them into the locker.

"Then how do you explain that?" Fujiko pointed at several kiss marks on her friend's bare skin.

"Oh my God!" Miruku covered her mouth while staring at Mei's body with both eyes widened in excitement. Mei immediately put her sweat suit on to cover her bare skin.

"It seems like someone has broke the iron claw rule of this school. I wonder what Sister Rose will say about this." Rika added.

"Please keep this as a secret, girls. Rihito san wasn't the one to be blamed because it was all my intention." Mei explained with trembling voice.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. After all that Lucia sama was also doing the same thing with her butler, Shinobu sama." Fujiko said.

"So, how was it?" Miruku asked with curiosity.

"How was what?" Mei asked back.

"Don't make me explain in details." The twin tailed girl place a hand on her waist.

"I think this topic is too early for you, Miruku chan."

"I just had my first period several months ago so I'm no longer a kid. Tell me about how you felt yesterday because according to the science that process you did will get the female hormone secreted and the result you'll have bigger breast, nice skin, so on and so forth. That's why I…hmmmph!"

"You shouldn't ask about that, Miruku chan. It's privacy." Izumi said while sealing Miruku's mouth with her hands.

"I wish Nezu chin would do the same thing to me in near future." Fujiko added.

"I thought you guys are doing that every night." Rika said.

"No, we don't. I supposed you are the one who does that with Aoyama every night." Fujiko replied with an evil smile.

"Of course we don't!. The furthest thing Aoyama ever did to me is good night kiss on my lips." Rika grunted.

"What?, Daimon only gave me a good night kiss on my forehead." Miruku screamed in frustration when she managed to free herself from Izumi.

"Cut it off, girls. You all know that this changing room isn't sound proof." Izumi warned her friends.

"Actually, we did not do what you girls thought we did last night." Mei said firmly.

"What?" Replied the others.

"Well... I mean... we were about to conduct that when Kanzaki and Tami chan came to our room for some snacks." Mei continued.

"Damn those intruders!" Fujiko clenched her teeth.

"Why didn't you lock your room door?" Rika held her breath.

"I did lock it but it seemed like they have made a tunnel from their room so I was shocked to death when I saw them came out from the hole they made at my room floor." Mei sighed.

"That is the disadvantage for having a wooden floor." Fujiko replied.

"You should get more Lucias and move to Stella dormitory for tile floor. Moreover, the wall is sound proof there." Izumi winked.

"One more Lucia and I will be there." Mei raised a thumb.

"So, you are looking forward to do the so-called activity?" Fujiko showed an evil smile on her face.

"I think we should put some hidden cameras in Mei's room." Miruku showed her Cheshire-cat like smile.

"I won't let you!" Mei snapped at her younger friend.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna send the video tape to Sister Rose's office."

"Yes, I bet you'll just put them on the internet so the whole world can watch it." Rika smirked.

"You know me too well, Rika." Miruku giggled.

"Over my death body." Mei spoke out.

* * *

Mei was about to remove her bathrobe and put on her pajamas when Rihito placed a pair of jeans and long sleeves T-shirt.

"Since the autumn vacation will start from tomorrow I would like to take you on a trip to a fancy place." Rihito smiled.

"Sounds interesting. Will we use the helicopter or should we go by limousine taxi?" Mei replied excitedly.

"I would like to drive you with my silver Subaru." Mei doubted her ears but when she saw her butler packing his things she realized that he was serious.

"Are we going to spend a night at the fancy place." She asked out of curiosity. Rihito nodded.

"I see. So, the place is quite far isn't it?" Mei continued.

"Yes, it will take approximately three hours to go there by car from here." Rihito glanced at his wrist watch.

"I'll be ready soon so you can go check our belongings." Mei took the long sleeves T-shirt hastily.

"Please take your time. I'll be in my room so please let me know whenever you are ready." Rihito bowed politely before heading to his room.

* * *

Mei stared at the scenery from the car window as she enjoyed her first driving date with her butler. The car radio played "Prisoner of Love" by Utada Hikaru.

"Mei sama, let's stop at the high way resting area for some drinks." Rihito said as he turned on the 'going right' signal.

"Brilliant idea. I'm quite thirsty." She replied. Rihito parked his car near the entrance of the parking area and removed his seatbelt then got of the car. Rihito headed to the passenger seat and opened the door for her mistress. Mei walked out from the car and was about to enter the convenience store when her feet caught the carpet. She gasped as she lost her balance. She was about to have a free fall onto the hard floor when Rihito caught her and prevented her fall.

"Are you okay, Mei sama?" He asked.

"I'm alright, thank you." She replied clumsily. He smiled as he entwined his hand with hers. Rihito bought a can of café au lait for himself and a small bottle of hot milk tea for his mistress. Then they headed to the bench to take some rest. Mei stretched her arms while Rihito examining his map.

"We'll be there in thirty minutes." He said.

"You should rest properly, Rihito san." Mei gave both of her butler's shoulder a massage in hope to ease his tiredness. Mei moved forward from the back of Rihito's neck to take a peek on the map. Suddenly, Rihito tilted his head to the right and gave her a quick peck fully on the lips.

"R-Rihito san…" Mei protested with a red face as she turned her gaze away for several people who giggled at their lovey-dovey attitude.

"That's the reward for your wonderful massage." He smiled naughtily.

"Let's go back to the car it's getting cold here." Mei folded both hands in front of her chest while shivering. Rihito removed the red muffler from his neck and equipped it on her neck before circling an arm on her shoulder. Mei looked up and smiled at him before she moved her arm on the back of his waist.

* * *

"Please wake up, Mei sama." Rihito's baritone voice brought her back from the dream world. Hastily she rubbed both of her eyes and started to look at her surrounding through the car window. She knew the place and she is sure enough about that. Mei opened her door when Rihito turned off the engine. She ran forward toward a small Japanese style house and read the name written on the post. It was 'Shibata'.

"Welcome, Mei sama." A familiar voice greeted her. She looked up and found the face she expected to see.

"It's been a while." She bowed at the grey hair ex-butler who stood in front of her.

"Good evening, grandfather." Rihito added.

"Come to the house. I have prepared some light meal for the two of you." Hideto smiled as he opened the front door of his house and led his guest in. Mei stared at her surrounding in astonishment. The place was neat and clean although the elder man lives alone.

"Grandfather, would you stop using this S rank batch as a replacement of thumbtack." Rihito complained as he removed the sacred batch from the board carefully and placed it inside a jewelry box nearby.

"I'm running out of thumbtack and I'm too lazy to buy the new ones." Hideto smirked at his grandson.

_Growl!_

A strange noise echoed in the room.

"Please excuse me." Mei said shyly as she rubbed her tummy.

"Let's have some light meal." Rihito smiled as he helped his grandfather to serve dishes to his mistress.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Mei gave them a happy smile.

"Anyway, Rihito. I will give you a one year free ticket of my udon restaurant if you can defeat me in drinking sake." Hideto pulled out a thick bundle of ticket from his pocket.

"I'll make you regret that you ever challenge me." An evil smile appeared at Rihito's face.

_30 minutes later _

Mei smiled as she caressed Rihito's raven hair while the actual person slept like a baby resting his head on her lap.

"He is always like that since he was a kid. He never refuse any challenge and will work hard to win it although sometimes he worked too hard." Hideto explained as he placed the empty sake bottle on the dining table.

"I told him not to work too hard but he said that it's his job and he loves his job." Mei replied while playing with Rihito's front hair.

"Mei sama, do you love this awkward guy here?" Hideto pointed at his grandson.

"More than everything in this world." She answered firmly.

"He might look like Mister Perfect because of his batch but deep inside him lays a fragile heart and he is just too clumsy when it comes to start a love relationship but I believe that both of you will make it through." He tapped her shoulder.

"I will try my best."

"You have my blessing and I want you to know that I will always be there to help when both of you are in trouble."

"Thank you, Shibata ojisan." Mei could feel dampness on both of her eyes.

"Anyway, please don't make me wait too long for your wedding day because I don't think I could live until age 100. " Hideto continued. Mei chuckled to his words and nodded as her sign of agreement.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	5. Swimming Lesson

**After The Kiss 5**

* * *

"It's okay, Mei sama. You shouldn't be afraid to put your face inside the wate.r" Rihito held her shoulder gently. She nodded but still shaking anxiously. After a while that seemed like forever she took a deep breath before diving into the water and held her breath for about five seconds. She coughed and breathed harshly when she's upon the water again.

"You did a good job, Mei sama." He circled his hands on her waist and she clung on his neck.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a good student, Rihito san. I'll try my best to be able to swim until the swimming test next week."

"Please don't force yourself." He smiled at her.

"I need more Lucias to go to Stella dormitory and get you a jacket so I promise I'll practice hard." She stared at him and he could notice those little flames of fighting spirit beyond her big eyes.

"It's a great honor for me but please remember that your health is the first priority." He claimed.

"I'll be careful." She winked. He helped her climbed the pool stairs and gave her a huge bath towel to dry herself. Then he started to dry himself with his own that has a huge sheep mark on the edge. He peeked through his towel and admired the smaller body in front of him. Her long brown locks and her curved body are like temptation for him. He turned his look around and covered his face with the towel to hide his blushing cheeks. He knew that the time has come for him to realize that his mistress has grown up into a beautiful lady. She may doesn't have big breasts like Fujiko and not as tall as Izumi but for him all of her is so dearly that it tortured him to get separated from her even for a minute.

"Rihito san." Her lovely voice brought him back to the real world.

"Yes, Mei sama."

"I need to go to Rika's room to learn flower arrangement from now so I'll see you at dinner." Mei stuffed her towel into a big sports bag.

"I understood." He bowed at her.

"By the way, Rihito san."

"Yes?"

"Err… you look sexier than ever in your swim suit." She said with a red face before leaving the place in a hurry.

"Thank you." He replied with a smile.

* * *

Rihito was mopping the floor when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said. The door flung open and a small figure butler with a bow tie smiled at him.

"Kiba san."

"Sorry to disturb you, Rihito kun. I wonder if you'd be kind to fix this violin." He handed Rihito a brown violin with broken strings.

"Certainly." Rihito placed the mop near the window and sat at the nearest chair.

"I'll mop the floor for you as the token of my gratitude." Kiba grabbed the mop before Rihito could say a thing and started to mop the floor. Rihito stared at the baby face butler in front of him and gave a faint smile. All butlers in the sixth grade admitted that Kiba is as clumsy as Mei. So, he could only pray inside his heart that Kiba won't slip over his own feet and drench the floor. Rihito started to change the broken strings into the new ones.

"Rihito kun."

"Yes?"

"You have changed a lot compared to when you first arrived here." Rihito stared at his senior butler with a confused look.

"I beg your pardon, Kiba san."

"You look friendlier than before and I believe that it's all because of the kindness you received from Shinonome sama." Kiba glanced at the shiny floor and smiled with satisfaction. He threw the remaining water in the bucket and returned the cleaning tools back to the storage closet near Rihito's room. On the same time Rihito finished changing the violin strings and played a song to make sure that the violin is tuned properly. He bowed at Kiba who gave him a big smile while clapping his hands in amusement.

"Let me guess, Beethoven's violin sonata Spring."

"Correct." Rihito replied then handed the violin.

"Spring has come to you, hasn't it?" Kiba received it and put it inside the case.

Rihito turned his gaze away to hide his blushing face. He knew that in this country, the word spring is an expression of falling in love.

"Rihito kun, although most of our butler friends think that your brother is the best partner of Shinonome sama I think that your are her best partner."

"Kiba san…"

"You shall not waver in expressing your true feeling. We are butlers but at the same time we're human beings who have heart."

"I understand."

"Great. Anyway, thank you for fixing the violin and I'll see you tomorrow in class." Kiba closed the door behind him. Rihito stared at his fob watch. It's already 7 pm but his mistress hasn't come back from her flower arrangement lesson. One of the school's regulations is to have dinner together at the dining hall but since summer vacation has not yet ended, students are allowed to have private dinner with their butler inside her room. He decided to leave the room in search of his mistress.

* * *

"She went back home several hours ago." said Rika when he arrived at the Sole Dormitory.

"Are you sure?" Rihito stunned.

"She said that she needs to have more practice so we finished the lesson earlier than the schedule, right Aoyama?"

"Yes, Rika sama." Aoyama answered promptly.

"Did she tell her what practice she had?" Rihito asked.

"Not at all but I saw her heading to the West direction." Aoyama replied.

"West direction…the swimming pool!. That stupid girl!" Rika yelled in panic.

"Is it okay to borrow Aoyama for a while, Rika sama?" Rihito asked.

"Sure. Aoyama, go with Shibata san. I'm going to call Izumi and the others from now." Rika grabbed her purse in a hurry.

"Certainly, Rika sama."

"Thank you very much, Rika sama. I'll definitely return this favor to you." Rihito bowed low at the curly hair mistress before running as fast as he could toward the West direction.

"Mei sama!" Rihito screamed out loud and searched the pool surrounding.

"I've checked the shower room but she was not there." Aoyama said between his harsh breaths. Rihito examined the pool and gasped when he saw a human figure below.

"Aoyama!, call the security and order them to turn on all the light in our surrounding. Tell them also to switch off the water filter."

"What?"

"Hurry up!" Rihito took off his shirts and jumped into the pool. He opened his eyes widely and swam quicker when he saw the limply body of his mistress. He reached her and found out that her right leg was stuck in the water filter. Carefully he pulled out her leg and swam to the pool side. He carried her out of the pool and laid her on the ground. He touched her neck to check whether she's still breathing or not. He gasped when he didn't find any pulse there and started to do the cardiac compression.

"Mei!" Izumi yelled anxiously from across the pool.

"Please call a doctor!" Rihito yelled.

"I'll get school doctor from the infirmary." Nezu replied then rushed his way to the east direction.

"Mei sama, please open your eyes!" Rihito pinched her nose to open her mouth and gave her a mouth to mouth respiration. Then he continued the cardiac compression. After a while she coughed and threw up some water from her mouth.

"Rihito san…" She muttered weakly.

"Thank God you're safe, Mei sama." He hugged her trembling body in relief and wrapped her body with a huge bath towel to warm her.

"Rihito san, I'm so sorry." She said in a sad tone.

* * *

"Mei sama." He caressed her locks then cupped her right cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek onto his cold hand. She remembered her mom told her that a person with cold hands has a very warm heart. Rihito pulled out the thermometer from her armpit and gave a heavy sigh when he saw the numbers.

"You're running forty degrees high fever."

"No wonder I still feel cold though I already have four blankets equipped on me." She giggled. Rihito started to undo his butler uniform piece by piece.

"Rihito san… what are you doing?" She asked nervously.

"I'm going to reduce your fever with my body temperature."

"What?!"

"It's for your own good." He started to unbutton her pajamas and revealed her body that is covered in underwear only.

"Ri… Rihito san." He could hear her trembling voice.

"Don't be scared, Mei sama." He placed his forehead on hers and put both of his arms on her back to draw her body closer to him. She could feel her heartbeat speeded up.

"You're so…warm…Rihito…san." She said weakly. He stared at her luscious lips and couldn't bear the temptation of not kissing her. He leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. She winced in surprise at first but responded to his kiss immediately.

"I was scared to death when I found you inside the pool." He said after breaking the kiss.

"I'm really sorry. I was thinking of having more practices so I went to the pool and suddenly I felt my leg was stuck into something. I tried to pull it out but it didn't work then everything just faded in black."

"I'm so afraid of losing you because I don't think that I could live without you." He nibbled at her neck.

"I promise I'll never make you worry again." She caressed his raven locks and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You know what, Rihito san. Two days ago I met your grandfather at the flower garden near the fountain."

"My grandfather?"

"Yes, he came to our school because he had something to deliver to Sister Rose. I was on my way back from the music room when I met him."

"Master Kintaro must have sent him to deliver the expensive liquor for the headmaster."

"I think you're right because I saw him carrying a big bottle. Anyway, your grandfather said that there were times when he regretted that he eloped with his mistress but I said that he shouldn't regret what he has done."

"May I know why?"

"Because we won't be able to meet each other like this if he didn't elope with his mistress." He smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad that I've met you, Rihito san."

"Me too, Mei sama." They stared at each other and smiled then engaged themselves in a hot and passionate kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	6. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Mei pushed the top of her mechanical pencil continuously while gazing at her Japanese history textbook.

"Stop that, will you?. The sound annoys me." Rika glared at her friend.

"Sorry." Mei placed the pencil on the table and folded her hands below her chin.

"Is something wrong?" Fujiko asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Mei replied shortly.

"Well, you look kinda…"

"Disturbed." Rika cut off Fujiko's words.

"I was just thinking about birthday surprise for Rihito san tomorrow." Mei explained.

"How about cooking his favorite dish?" Fujiko winked.

"Do you have any idea about his favorite dish?" Rika added. Mei shrugged her head.

"I guess you should ask his little brother later." The slant-eye girl said before giving a big sigh.

"I'll help you with the preparation so come to my room tomorrow morning." Fujiko tapped Mei's right shoulder.

"Thank you so much girls." Mei replied happily.

* * *

"You said that you have something important to discuss with me so what is it?" Kento asked while fixing up the sleeve of his butler uniform.

"Err… do you know what's Rihito san's favorite dish?" Kento turned his gaze to his childhood friend and let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you let me postpone my survival game with Kanzaki san just to ask that stupid question." He turned his back on her and started to walk back to the butler's school.

"Wait, Shibata!" Mei clutched the edge of his uniform sleeve.

"Japanese food." Kento muttered after a while.

"Would you be more specific?" Mei scratched her head.

"Miso soup, white rice, grilled fish and some pickles."

"I thought you guys love Western food more than Japanese food."

"Well, it's true that our mom serves Western food most of the time and only when our grandfather paid a visit to our house we were able to eat Japanese food and Rihito once said he wishes that he could eat Japanese food more often." Kento explained while playing with the edge of his white collar.

"Thank you so much for your information, Shibata. I really appreciate it." Mei gave him a happy smile. Kento stretched out his right hand toward his childhood friend.

"What?" She gave him a confused look.

"I don't give information for free." He claimed.

"Fairy well." She complained then pulled out a package of medium size potato chips and handed it to him.

"Payment received." Kento smirked before tossing the so-called payment into his school bag.

"I remember you were about to throw up into my potato chips package during our school trip." Mei giggled.

"Shut up!, I don't use bus often so it's just unavoidable." He grunted.

"I can't believe it's almost ten years since our elementary school graduation." She stared at her surroundings. It's already half past six and she could see the fountain at the center of the park lighted up in blue.

"Time really flies." Kento replied.

"I miss our friends sometimes. I wonder if they're doing fine." Mei said as she stared at the blue sky above.

"I guess so. Anyway you should go back before…" Both of Kento's eyes were widened in fear and he stopped talking. Mei turned back and gasped when she found a taller figure behind her.

"Rihito san!"

"Good afternoon, Mei sama. I picked you up at Natsume sama's room but she said that you left an hour ago so I was searching for you because dinner is prepared." Rihito bowed at his mistress.

"I'm sorry, I should have informed you earlier." Mei bit her lower lip.

"Let's go back to the dormitory." Rihito took her right hand.

"For your information I didn't harm your mistress, straight-jacketed butler!" Kento snapped at his brother. Rihito stopped walking and turned his gaze at the younger butler in front of him.

"W-What d-do you want?" Kento asked nervously.

"A straight-jacketed butler is far better than a perverted butler like you." Rihito gave his little brother a death glare before leaving the place.

* * *

"Rihito san, are you mad at me?" Mei asked while hugging her sheep shaped body pillow.

"Would you be kind to tell me what make you think so?" Rihito replied while drying his hands with a tiny white towel.

"Well, I was just guessing." She turned her gaze away clumsily.

"Good night, Mei sama." Rihito said as he opened his room door.

"Good night, Rihito san." She replied sadly because it seemed like he forgot his duty to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Oh!, I think I forgot something." He said while walking toward her. Mei noticed her heart leaped with joy when Rihito tilted her chin up. She closed her eyes when he crushed his lips on hers. She finally realized that it wasn't the usual soft kiss. It was more powerful than any kisses they have shared in the past.

She gasped and he took it as the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth as he begun to explore her pink muscles beyond. Rihito pushed his mistress and she fell on her back at her bed. He finally broke the kiss when he felt her small hands pounding weakly at his chest asking for a fresh air.

"I-I'm sorry…" She said between her pants. He buried his head at the crook of her neck and smelled her scent. Then he raised both of her hands above her head and locked them with his.

"You told me that you'll be practicing cooking with Natsume sama but you were meeting Kento instead. Why did you lie to me?" He stared at her with his dark orbs. She noticed anguish in his tone.

"I didn't mean to lie at you it's just..." She cut off her own words since she didn't want him to know that she was preparing for his birthday surprise. Rihito kept staring at his mistress. After a moment that seemed like forever he started to undo two buttons of her yellow pajamas.

"R-Rihito san…." She called him nervously. He ignored her and started to lick her jaw which made her shivered.

"I'm sorry, Rihito san. I….aaah!" She let out a big moan when he nibbled on her neck.

"I just wish I could announce to the world that you are mine body and soul but it is prohibited here." He moved his mouth to her shoulder and sucked some amount of flesh there.

"P-please forgive me, Rihito san…" She pleaded.

"I trust you with all my heart so would you do me a favor of not betraying my trust?" He whispered at her ear before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He broke the kiss, closed the buttons of her pajamas and covered her body with the thick blanket before walking back toward his bedroom. Mei bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. However, her eyes failed her as several drops of tears began to wet her cheeks. She cursed herself from being incapable of showing her affection without causing misunderstanding.

* * *

"Let's get started." Mei flipped her sleeves up.

"Are you sure you want to do it here?. We can use the bigger kitchen in my dormitory though." Fujiko said while placing two plastic bags filled with food materials.

"It's easier to set up the dishes here and Rihito san won't be back until dinner time because he has to clean the cafeteria with the other butlers." Mei took out a tofu from the package and started to cut it with a kitchen knife on the cutting board.

"Is everything alright, Mei?" Fujiko asked kindly while looking at the smaller figure beside her. Mei knew that she will never be able to hide her worries from Fujiko so she decided to be honest.

"Fujiko, would you tell me what true love is?" Mei placed the knife on the cutting board and gave an empty gaze at her tofu.

"I think you already have the answer inside you." Fujiko smiled as she washed the spring onion.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" Mei continued.

"I believe that no one except you knows the right choice." Fujiko answered as she started to cut the spring onion.

"But the oily prince said that it was Kento whom I love." Mei bit her lip.

"Then why did you cry as if tomorrow never comes when you had a fight with Rihito san before the battle with Shinobu sama?" Mei fell in silence.

"Mei, we've been gaining one good thing through losing another and we just can't avoid that." Fujiko patted her friend's head.

"Do you think that Rihito san loves me?"

"Well, you should ask yourself while looking at that." Fujiko pointed at the red mark on Mei's shoulder. Mei hastily covered the spot with her handkerchief and blushed like crazy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the butlers except Kanzaki were busy mopping the cafeteria floor.

"It's your fault, red hair. If only you would be careful not to break the headmaster's favorite vase I would have taken a long nap at this hour!" Aoyama scolded the red hair butler beside him.

"I'm sorry, Aoyama san. Clarisse forced me to take the vase to her room because she wants to draw it as her homework for the art class." Leon replied while squeezing the head of his mop.

"Speaking of Miss Clarisse, you two really make a good couple." Daimon added.

"For your information we are NOT a couple." Leon protested hastily.

"I bet you'll be having a hard time when the time comes to let go of her." Nezu said before letting out a heavy sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on!, don't make me explain. I'm talking about the doom day for butlers."

"Do you mean the wedding day of our mistress?" Kiba asked.

"I wonder…(sobs)…how…(sobs)…I'm going to spend the rest of my life without….(sobs)…Miruku sama by my…(sobs) side" The ex-army butler started to cry.

"You should be happy for your mistress, Daimon san." Kiba handed the muscular butler his handkerchief and he blew his nose right away.

"What will you do if you were in his shoes, Kiba chan?" Nezu asked while blowing out a smoke from his mouth.

"Nezu san!, you shouldn't smoke here!" Aoyama quickly grabbed the tobacco from his senior butler and ran to the nearest ashtray to dump it. Nezu clucked as he gave an unsatisfied gaze at Aoyama.

"Of course I will be happy for Izumi sama because I'm his butler and a butler wishes for the happiness of his mistress." Kiba answered with a big smile on his face. The rest of butlers fell in silence.

"I see. So how about you, Shibata?. I guess all of the butlers here would like to know how the great S rank butler behaves in that kind of situation, right guys?" Nezu turned his look to his comrades.

"Sounds interesting." Kanzaki said while fixing his glasses.

"I'm curious about that." Leon added as he played with his mop.

"Me…(sobs)…too..(sobs)" Daimon said between his sobs. Rihito tossed his mop into the bucket and stared at the ceiling.

"I'll kidnap her and we'll spend the rest of our life in foreign country." He answered with confidence. Leon dropped the dust cloth he has been holding to the floor, Daimon's jaw dropped, Kanzaki accidentally kicked the empty bucket beside him while Aoyama and Kiba stared at Rihito with disbelief.

"Awesome!" Daimon shook Rihito's right hand.

"You and Shinonome sama can count on me because I'm your supporter." Kiba added.

"I'll be willing to help you with the new passports." Kanzaki smirked.

"I'll contact some of my relatives in the neighboring countries to provide you and Mei with a place for living." Leon threw his dust cloth to the bucket.

"And I'll get you updated whenever Kintaro and his comrades make a move to search for you guys." Nezu gave a wink.

"I'll help to conduct your secret wedding ceremony." Aoyama said.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Rihito smiled at his loyal comrades.

* * *

"Welcome home!" Rihito nearly jumped out of surprise when his mistress greeted him.

"M-Mei sama…" He stared at his mistress who was dressed in maid uniform.

"Dinner is served." Mei pulled both of Rihito's hands and led him to a chair in front of the dining table. Rihito stared at the dishes served at the dining table. Grilled salmon, tofu miso soup, white rice, radish salad with sesame dressing, cucumber pickles and a glass of ice green tea.

"Did you make all of these?" He asked his mistress.

"Yes, with a help of Fujiko of course." Mei smiled proudly. Rihito replied with his best smile and folded his hands into a praying form. Mei could feel her heart beats faster than usual.

"Itadakimasu." He said as he took the grilled salmon with his chopsticks and brought it to his mouth. Mei bit her lips nervously, her hands clutching the edge of her maid uniform.

"It's delicious!" Rihito said cheerfully. Mei gave a relief sigh before smiling at him again.

"Happy birthday and please make a wish." She placed a decorated sponge cake with several candles in front of him. Rihito closed his eyes then blew out the candles.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to buy your birthday present." Mei said while cutting the birthday cake and put a healthy amount of it into two plates.

"The dishes are the best birthday gifts I've ever got. Thank you." Rihito leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad that you like it." Mei said as she turned her glance away from him. She could feel her cheek that he kissed burning.

"Mei sama, I'm sorry for what I said and done yesterday." Rihito said in a low voice.

"It's okay. I'm the one who started it." She replied while munching the sponge cake.

"Anyway, you have some whipped cream on your face." Rihito pointed at her face.

"Where?" Mei started to wipe her cheek with a paper napkin.

"Here, let me do it for you." Rihito leaned forward and lick her upper lip. He moved back to his chair and stared at her with a satisfied look while licking the surrounding of his lips.

"R-Rihito san…" Mei flushed like a well ripened tomato.

"It's okay, Mei sama. I'm not going to eat you I mean not now but later on." he gave her his evil smile.

"You're scary." Mei chuckled.

"It's because you're tempting me with your appearance." Rihito stood up from his chair and took Mei's right hand. He caressed her locks then undid her hair band so it limply fell onto the floor.

"I've told you that I'm the person who saves his favorite part for last in the past, right?" He asked while hugging her waist.

"Yes, I do remember that." She placed her hands on both of his shoulder and leaned on his well toned chest.

"Since today is my birthday I'd like to take it tonight." He smirked.

"What an impatient butler." She giggled.

"That's because you forgot my birthday present." He pinched her nose.

"I'm all yours for tonight, master." She whispered to his ear in a lustful tone. He smiled at her as he locked his lips with hers in a long and tempting kiss.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	7. My Valentine

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_Author's Note: Spring has come!. Nah!, I was just joking (^_-)V. Enjoy the story of Mei chan no shitsuji during their winter trip at the hot spring!._

* * *

"Izumi, don't put salt and pepper inside the dough if you don't want Kiba to end up fainting at the toilet due to stomachache." Fujiko took the small containers from Izumi's hand then started to walk around to examine her friends and their cooking.

"Miruku, beware of the oven temperature." The small girl with twin tailed raven hair immediately terminated the oven and coughed continuously when she pulled out the tray of burnt chocolate cookies. Fujiko calmly turned the lever of kitchen ventilation fan to the maximum level before heading forward to her next target.

"Rika, that's a curry powder not a cocoa powder." Fujiko pointed at a brown package Rika was holding. The slant eye girl gasped in panic and harshly turned off the gas stove then threw the inside of her pot to the sink.

"Fujiko, would you taste my cookies?" Fujiko could feel Goosebumps on her neck when she heard Mei's voice. She knew that Mei stood at the highest level when it comes to clumsiness. Fujiko held her breath as she walked toward her friend. To her surprise Mei's heart shaped chocolate cookies looked delicious. It was baked well that there was no charcoal color on it and it also smelled good. Mei swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw Fujiko put one into her mouth and started chewing.

"H-How was it?" Mei asked nervously.

"Delicious!, you did a great job!" Fujiko patted her friend's shoulder. A big smile of happiness appeared on Mei's face. Izumi and the others left their cooking and headed toward Mei to take a closer look.

"You girls should taste this." Fujiko served the cookies on a plate and the girls took one for each.

"It's not too sweet and not too bitter. How can I say…it's just perfect!" Izumi cheered.

"It's much better than those sold at the convenience store." Miruku added happily.

"Hmm… not bad for a cheap cookies." Rika added shortly.

"Thank you all but I still found it difficult to make gateau chocolate like Fujiko." Mei stared sadly at Fujiko's perfect creation.

"Soon you'll be able to make it." Fujiko smiled.

"Anyway, did Shibata san made that apron for you?" Izumi pointed at Mei's cooking apron. Mei was wearing a pink frilly apron with a huge sheep mark at the center and her initial sewed in red at the edge while her classmates wear Jessie Steel's.

"Yes, he gave it to me a year ago as my birthday present." Mei answered while playing with the frill of her apron.

"Power of love!" Miruku announced.

"Indeed." Fujiko claimed.

"Rihito san, I'm ready whenever you are to be world's best housewife." Rika imitated Mei's way of talking. Miruku and Izumi chuckled at the expression on Rika's face.

"It's not funny at all, Rika!" Mei protested.

"Oh yeah?, then why are you blushing like crazy?." The slant eye girl smirked.

"No, I'm not!" Mei declined hastily.

"Okay, girls. Cut off the fighting and let's clean the mess up before Sister Rose found out that we've been using the main kitchen without her permission." Fujiko announced as she began to wipe the kitchen table.

"But I haven't baked any eatable cookies for Daimon." Miruku whined.

"Kiba will be disappointed if he does not receive any sort of sweets tonight." Izumi added.

"I understand how you girls feel about not being able to give a handmade sweets as your butlers Valentine's day present but we really have no time because we need to be prepared for tomorrow's hot spring trip so you should buy Godiva's chocolate at the school's kiosk." Fujiko replied.

"What time is it now?" Rika asked.

"A quarter to six." Izumi answered after she checked her pink Rolex.

"The kiosk will be closed at six. Hurry up girls!" Miruku wiped her table hastily and threw any garbage her eyes found into a big plastic bag Izumi had been holding. On the other hand, Rika put all cooking utensils back to their proper place. After cleaning up the mess, members of sixth grade class except Mei and Fujiko ran as if they were chased by a hungry tiger toward the school kiosk. Fujiko and Mei looked at each other before giggling.

"Thank you for teaching me how to bake cookies, Fujiko." Mei said as she stared at her neatly wrapped cookies dearly.

"No problem. Let me know about Shibata san's reaction tomorrow, okay?" Fujiko winked. Mei smiled as she raised a thumb.

* * *

Rihito zipped the big travel bag and placed it beside the small one. He was about to go back to his room when he heard the sound of the front door being opened.

"Welcome home, Mei sama." He smiled then bowed politely at his mistress.

"Good evening, Rihito san. I have something for you." Mei walked in with both of her hands hidden behind.

"May I know what it is?" Rihito tried to peek but his mistress managed to keep hiding the thing. Mei showed him the valentine cookies that wrapped neatly in transparent wrapping paper.

"Happy Valentine, Rihito san." She said shyly.

"Thank you very much, Mei sama." He received the gift with both hands. She glanced at her butler secretly and smiled when she noticed that he looked excited.

"Do you mind if I eat them now?" He glanced at her.

"Of course not." Mei replied happily. Rihito took one and put it inside his mouth. Mei bit her lips while watching him munching the cookie.

"It's very delicious, Mei sama. I believe that you have a cooking talent." Rihito praised his mistress handmade cookie.

"I'm flattered." Mei looked at her feet to avoid Rihito's affectionate look.

"By the way, if you don't mind I'd like to eat this cookie together with you." Rihito pulled out a slightly big heart shaped cookie.

"Okay." Mei answered as she stretched her right hand to get the cookie.

"Mei sama, please let me do the preparation." Rihito gently pushed her hand away and put an edge into his mistress mouth and the other edge into his mouth. Mei could feel her cheek burning and her heart leaped when she saw him taking a bite one step at a time. She shut her eyes when he mouth was about four millimeters from hers. Rihito took his last bite before he crushed his lips on hers. His hands moved to her waist as he drew her closer to deepen their kiss. He broke the kiss and gave her a big smile of satisfaction while his mistress blushed like crazy.

"I'm going to take a bath from now on and sleep earlier." Mei said as she rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

"I love spring at the hot spring!" Miruku beamed while scooping a handful of the hot spring water along with some cherry blossom petals using her tiny hands.

"Miruku chan, the cherry blossom is artificial and the recent season is winter." Mei briefly explained.

"I know that!. You are talking as if I'm an idiot who can't even tell the difference between winter and spring." Miruku complained.

"Well, it's much better than to have rose petals inside the bathtub." Rika took a deep breath while glancing at a big cherry blossom tree across her.

"We must thank Mei's grandfather for giving us and our butler free vouchers." Izumi added.

"Anyway, Mei. What did Shibata san say about your cookies?" Fujiko asked while stretching both of her arms above her head.

"He said he love them. Thank you for the recipe and support, Fujiko." Mei replied with glee as she sat beside Izumi.

"Did you get something in return?" Miruku smirked. Mei ignored her and glanced at the cherry blossom tree instead.

"I think Shibata san chose to eat Mei instead of her cookies." Rika claimed while showing her evil smile.

"Kiba san, watch your step!" Rihito's voice from the gentlemen hot spring cut off the conversation. A large thud followed by male whining voice echoed through the air. Izumi let out a heavy sigh and shook her head while her other friends giggled.

"Are you okay, Kiba san?" Asked Aoyama.

"I'm okay, Aoyama kun. Thank you for lifting me up."

"Nezu san!, give me back my towel!" Daimon huge voice echoed.

"I thought you have a big one but it seemed like I was wrong." Nezu replied.

"What a vulgar butler you have there." Rika whispered to Fujiko.

"Close your ears, Miruku." Fujiko warned her younger friend.

"Just shut up and listen." Miruku snapped with a low voice.

"Hey!, why don't we compare with each other and the biggest one shall get extra dessert at today's dinner." Daimon announced.

"Daimon san, you should not talk that loud because ladies hot spring is exactly next door." Aoyama complained.

"Don't worry, little brother. Our mistress are playing trump at the entertainment room now." Nezu replied.

"Stop calling me, little brother." The curly haired butler protested.

"Daimon, hold that brat still so I can check him."

"Aye aye, Sir!" The ex-army replied while giving his commander a salute.

"No!" Aoyama was about to leave the place when Daimon seized him while Nezu took the piece of cloth covering his private part away.

"Hmm…. it's normal. I supposed it's the same as mine and yours, Daimon." Nezu let out a big sigh.

"The sake you ordered has arrived, guys." Kiba walked toward his comrades with a tray of hot sake.

"Yours is pretty big, Kiba." Nezu smirked.

"Indeed." Daimon added. Kiba finally noticed that he was wearing nothing when he saw a piece of white cloth near his feet. It seemed like it accidentally fell off his body and he didn't notice. Kiba hastily placed the tray on the floor and covered his private part with a bucket then headed to the changing room to get a new towel. Rihito was about to enter the hot spring when in a speed of light Nezu took off his towel revealing the underneath.

"What the…" Rihito complained. Nezu's eyes widened in amusement at the sight.

"Guys!, you should take a look of this." Nezu said with a loud voice. Daimon came closer.

"My goodness." He muttered.

"I lost." Aoyama whined. Kiba who just came back from getting his new towel joined the crowd.

"Well, looks like we have a winner for today's extra dessert." He said.

"I wonder if it will fit into…hmmph!"

"Nezu san, this story will be against the rating if you continue your words." Daimon covered the mouth of his senior butler.

_Meanwhile, at the ladies hot spring_

"Oh my, did you hear that?" Miruku giggled.

"You have my pity." Rika placed a hand at Mei's shoulder.

"Mind your own business." Mei grunted as she snapped away her friend's hand.

"Let's get out of here and go back to the entertainment space before they find us." Fujiko said as she walked out from the hot spring.

* * *

Mei placed an empty glass bottle of plain milk into the recycle box. Drinking a bottle of cold milk after hot spring is like drinking water from an oasis after a hundred miles of non stop walking at the desert. She wiped the milk smear on her lips with her handkerchief while she recalled the taste of kiss she shared with her butler yesterday. It was sweet like chocolate and yet hot like a freshly baked sponge cake.

"Mei sama." She jumped in surprise and her handkerchief slipped off her hand. Fortunately, Rihito caught it and handed it back to her.

"I'm sorry to have scared you." He apologized.

"No, I was the one who should be more aware." She replied as she looked at the taller figure in front of her. His silky hair was combed neatly as usual and his cologne smells like fresh Muscat. He was wearing the blue summer kimono provided by the inn and so was her.

"I was just wondering if you would allow me to show my gratitude for the Valentine gift I have received." He showed her his breathtaking smile.

"I thought that it shall be done at the White Day next month." Mei scratched her head.

"As a matter of fact it's a Japanese custom. The original tradition is exchanging gifts on the same day. However, since we did not have time yesterday I wasn't able to express my gratitude." He explained.

"I see." Mei rubbed her chin.

"So, shall we?" Rihito stretched his right hand and Mei put her left hand shyly on his as they walked toward their room.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Mei gasped when she saw various fruits served on the dishes and a small chocolate fountain beside the dining table.

"Which fruit would like to have, Mei sama?" Rihito asked with a plate on his hand ready to serve.

"Rihito san, please forget your job today. I want to enjoy them together with you." Mei smiled at her butler.

"But…"

"I thought you'll take my order whatever it is."

"Certainly, Mei sama." Rihito replied as he sat across his mistress. Mei took a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate pool before she brought it to her mouth.

"Yummy!" She said as she rubbed her cheek. Rihito took a piece of pineapple and followed what his mistress did.

"Indeed." He smiled after tasting the sweet flavor.

"Rihito san."

"Yes?"

"I love you." Rihito did not expect to hear his mistress love confession. The fork he has been holding slipped off his hand and fell onto the floor. Hastily he picked it and placed it at the corner of the dining table on top of the used plates.

"Err… back in junior high my friends told me that Valentine is the day to make a love confession. I've never fallen in love with anyone before until I met you so I just want to express my true feeling." Mei explained. She was so nervous that her fingers were all numb. Rihito stood up and walked toward his mistress before sitting beside her. Then he pulled her into a warm embrace and caressed her hazel locks.

"We met at the first time when I was fourteen and you were seven." He whispered.

"Yeah, I was planning to visit the sea in search of crab but I headed to the wrong direction." Mei sighed.

"To be honest I was heading at the wrong direction too but if I was heading to the right direction I would not have found you. Some years later we met each other again when your parents died so I have no doubt that destiny has brought us together." He continued.

"Rihito san." Mei buried her face on his chest and breathed his scent.

"I love you, Mei sama and when the time comes I would like to make you the happiest bride on this earth." He cupped her face with both hands.

"Then I'll do my best to be a perfect bride so you won't be ashamed." She placed her hands on his and gave him her best smile on the day.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	8. Milky Way

Chapter 8

* * *

Mei smiled when she saw her own reflection at the mirror. She was wearing a black yukata (summer kimono) with pink cherry blossoms pattern which was a gift from her mom just a month before the tragic accident happened.

"Are you ready, Mei sama?" Rihito voice brought her back to reality. She gasped when she saw the taller figure standing in front of her. Rihito was wearing a grey yukata and it really does suit him.

"Yes, let's go." She replied with a big smile on her face. He took her hand and guided her carefully while they walked down the huge stairs covered in silk red carpet of Stella dormitory. Mei has managed to collect more Lucia so she finally able to upgrade her rank.

"Hurry up, Mei." Miruku who was wearing a pink yukata with sun flower pattern spoke out.

"Miruku chan, I thought those who live in Sole dormitory will have to attend the opening ceremony of today's Star Festival." Mei scratched her head.

"Rika and Izumi said that I can skip the opening ceremony." The little girl winked cheerfully.

"Miruku sama was desperate to taste fried noodle and octopus frits." Daimon who was wearing a dark blue yukata explained.

"I'm curious about the taste." Fujiko who was dressed in a red yukata added. Mei gave a confused look to her friends as first but soon realized that all of her friends have been living their life like princess so they have no idea about grade B festival foods.

"You'll like them, girls." Mei said happily.

"Let's get going before they're all sold out." Miruku started to run all of sudden.

"Wait for me, Miruku sama!" Daimon said as he followed his little mistress.

"Hurry up, you giant butler!" Miruku snapped out. Mei chuckled at them.

"Anyway, Mei. Did you prepare your wish paper?" Fujiko asked while showing a red color origami paper.

"Of course." Mei showed her yellow origami paper.

"Girls, you can hang your wish papers there." Nezu who was wearing a black yukata pointed at some bamboo leaves inside a huge vase located just beside the entrance of Stella dormitory.

"Thank you, Nezu. Anyway, you look so sexy in that yukata." Fujiko leaned forward as she circled the neck of her butler and gave a quick peck on his cheek.

"Your welcome and thank you for your compliment." Nezu replied with a wink. Mei secretly stared at Rihito who was standing beside her. She wondered if she could do the same thing with her butler. However, she shooed away the thought. Mei walked closer to the bamboo leaves and was going to tie her origami paper on the right side but she wasn't tall enough to do that.

"Let me do that for you, Mei sama." Rihito said as he gently took the paper from her hand and tie it right away.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"My pleasure." He replied her with a smile.

"Hmm, may there be peace on earth. That's really thoughtful." Fujiko said as she examined Mei's wish paper.

"How about you, Fujiko?" Mei asked.

"I wish to be the world's most beautiful bride in the future." Fujiko answered. Mei noticed some pink spots below her friend's cheeks.

"I'm sure that you'll be a wonderful bride in the future." Mei claimed.

"That's so nice of you, Mei. Anyway, let me tell you a secret." Fujiko placed two hands around Mei's ears and mumbled something. Mei could feel both of her cheeks burning like crazy.

"I'll see you guys somewhere at the festival!" Fujiko waved her hand before leaving the spot.

"We should be going also, Mei sama." Rihito said.

"…"

"Mei sama?" He repeated.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, let's go." She replied clumsily.

"Are you alright, Mei sama?. If you're not feeling well we can go back to our room." Rihito advised.

"I'm fine and I don't want to waste the opportunity of enjoying grade B gourmet." Mei raised a thumb.

"Please excuse me." Rihito moved his front hair upside and placed his forehead on hers.

"R-Rihito san." Mei uttered nervously.

"It seems that you're not running a fever so we shall go now." He tapped her shoulder. Mei nodded before letting out a heavy sigh. Sometimes she felt that Rihito is treating her like a little girl which makes her really upset. She knew that she doesn't have Rika's beautiful face or Fujiko's sexy body but deep inside her heart she really hopes for him to notice that she is a grown up now.

* * *

"Stupid Daimon!. I want that huge bunny rabbit so make sure that you put four rings inside that spot." Miruku snapped at her butler while pointing at the right corner of the ringtoss stall.

"I'll try my best, Miruku sama." Daimon gave his mistress an army salutation. Mei smiled at the scenery in front of her.

"Mei sama, would you like me to join the game and get some merchandise for you?" Rihito offered.

"Thank you, Rihito san. I guess we should buy some snacks and find a comfortable place to sit." She replied.

"Certainly. I will get some octopus frits and fried noodle for you so please wait here." He ordered before leaving the place. Mei examined her surroundings and found out Clarisse who was still dressed in her school uniform laughing out loud endlessly at Leon who wore an ogre mask. She must admit that sometimes she envied them because they always looked so happy together and they can teased each other at school without being worried to get scold since they're childhood friends. All of sudden, she recalled what Fujiko told her when they were inside the Stella dormitory.

_The legend said that any couple who kissed underneath the Milky Way will never be apart._

Mei started to explore the night sky above her seriously. The Milky Way won't be seen during the rainy day and when the moon if out. Since today was sunny and the moon wasn't out she was sure enough that she'll be able to see it. However, she flushed when she realized that she needed to ask Rihito to kiss her in order to fulfill the legend.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mei sama." Mei immediately averted her look from the night sky when she heard his voice.

"Is there something wrong with the sky?" Rihito asked confusedly before he started to examine the night sky.

"I was just searching for the Milky Way." Mei replied shortly.

"I know the best place where we can see the Milky Way. I'll show you the way." Rihito smiled at his mistress. Mei nodded happily as she followed him proceeding his way to the school garden. After about fifteen minutes of walking they finally arrived in front of a fountain.

"That's the Milky Way." Rihito pointed at the silvery clouds on the West. Mei looked at the same direction and lost her words when she saw the beautiful scenery beyond. Rihito quickly spread a picnic sheet and set the food he bought on paper plates before pouring a cold barley tea into a paper cup.

"Mei sama, please have a drink. It's quite hot today and it might cause dehydration." Rihito said as he offered the paper cup.

"Thank you, Rihito san." She received the cup and took a sip. When she finished her drink she grabbed the tea bottle and a paper cup.

"Mei sama." Rihito was about to take the tea bottle from her when she stopped him.

"I don't want you to collapse from dehydration too, Rihito san." she insisted as she gave him the paper cup filled with barley tea.

"Thank you very much." He said before gulping his tea. Mei bit her lips while staring at the night sky. She gasped when she noticed some black clouds proceeding their way.

"Is everything alright?" Rihito asked anxiously when he saw his mistress panicked. Mei swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath.

"Rihito san."

"Yes, Mei sama?"

"I want us to kiss underneath the Milky Way now." She felt as if her face was going to explode from embarrassment. Rihito gave a look of doubt at his mistress.

"Please, Rihito san." She continued.

"Your wish is my command." He leaned forward and planted his lips fully on hers. After a moment that seemed like forever they broke the kiss. Mei looked up to the sky and let out a relief sigh when she found no more black clouds in the sky.

"So, from now on we shall never be apart." Rihito concluded.

"H-How d-did you…." Mei could feel her cheeks burning.

"I asked Natsume sama about what she told you when I met her at the fried noodles stall." Rihito smiled. Mei covered her face with both hands feeling ashamed.

"You should not be shy, Mei sama." He said as he pulled her right arm gently and made her sat on his lap.

"You always treat me as if I'm a five years old girl." Mei complained. In a speed of light Rihito pushed her to the ground and crashed his lips on hers. She didn't expect his sudden action so her eyes were remaining open. She was about to move away from him but his arms locked her so tight and his weight on her kept her still.

"I love you, Mei sama but the love between mistress and butler is prohibited here so we must keep our relationship as a secret. However, I want us to behave like ordinary couple when no one is around." He whispered after he broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Rihito san and I'm glad that we could share a kiss underneath the Milky Way." She replied.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
